What if mum comes in?
by Kaivic
Summary: Remus and his not-twin brother Romulus and some extracurricular activities. Yep, we're looking at RL/OMC, incest, slash, etc! Oneshot.


_What if mum comes in?_ Romulus whispers into his brother's hair, and with a sudden surge of comfort and rashness, Remus whispers in return, _What if she does? Let her see_. The Sirius-esque comment sends a trickle of naughtiness down Remus' spine to his fingertips, and this must be what James and Sirius feel on a daily basis. The thrill just from his words was intoxicating.

A shuddering breath along his cheek catches Remus' attention, and he realizes that his brother is shuddering as well, pressing closer. _When did you start to think like that? _Romulus moans and Remus has the urge to say those words again – _Let her see_ – just to watch his brother squirm and writhe. He shrugs in response and he finds his brother's hips in the dark, stroking the searing flesh with affection.

_It's wrong to think like that_, Romulus chides, but his leg hitches up to wrap around his little brother's waist, _Though I think I like it_. Remus licks his lips as his brother offers himself once again, his blood redirecting to one point in his body, making him dizzy with the insanity of it all. Breath quickening, his hand lowers to the slight swell of Romulus' arse and kneads it before hunting carefully.

Romulus' breath hitches when Remus finds what he was looking for, slick with lube and come, and moans when he feels a familiar, thick press.

_Ready?_

_Fuck me_.

With a jolt of adrenaline, Remus thrusts forward, and Romulus moans and stiffens, clawing at his brother to keep from drowning. The ring of muscle is breached with an elegance and calm only Remus can possess; Romulus' knees tremble at the fullness as the prick is slowly pushed further until there is a halt.

_Are you – Are you in?_ Romulus asks after a few beats, voice hoarse and cracked. There is a shuddering breath on the verge of complete breakdown, then a small, dumbfounded, _Yeah_.

_Why are you surprised?_

_I-I didn't think it'd fit._

Romulus can't quell the chuckle that slides from his throat but it soon melts into a moan as his brother pulls out at a snail's pace, just to the head, before shoving forward again. This is different from the first time as there isn't a wild swarm of thoughts and thrusts, only their labored breathing and the calm rhythm of in-pause-out, in-pause-out. _More_, Romulus pants into his brother's clavicle, _More more more more_.

A groan then Remus complies, continuing the rhythm though at a faster pace. The velvety flesh that clings to his prick ripples and rolls with each push forward, hailing him into the sweltering heat of sex, and jerks and pulls with each draw back, reminding him that he is always welcome to return. He never knew that something both immoral and exceptional could exist.

Remus pauses, making Romulus groan long in distress, and decides turn his brother completely on his back, crawling over him before continuing to thrust. _Shit_, Romulus hisses, raising his arse as high as he comfortably can, _Fuck, shit, damn_. Stupidly, Remus' nods in response, as though concluding a coherent conversation, and the pace quickens without warning, Remus doubling his brother in two without realizing it.

Throwing his head back and body twisted, Romulus shouts into the pillow and it sends jolts of – of – well, Remus isn't quite sure what it is, but it triggers something in him and he whimpers. He comes, an orgasm wicked hard and terribly sharp overtaking him, forcing him to clutch his brother's hips just to make the world cease from spinning. Romulus gives a sob of approval when he feels the prick inside him jerk and his hands cannot hold onto anything – the pillow, the sheets, his hair, his brother.

As his brother falls limp over him, Romulus' hands seem to settle and he reaches down to his aching prick trapped between his pickling and bent legs. There is a grunt and hands thwart his objective. Before he can groan in frustration, there is the pressure of Remus' smaller yet rough hands. _Let me_, he murmurs lowly, and Romulus does, his hands sliding up to cradle his brother's face.

There is silence besides Romulus' harsh breathing and the slick slap of flesh on flesh, then:

_I love you_, Remus whispers, gazing at his brother with adoration.

Thumb stroking his brother's cheek and teeth caught on his lips, Romulus smiles.

_I know_.


End file.
